


An Invitation Accepted

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rain coming down and no way to reach the next town, Goyjo extend an invitation to Sanzo to relieve their . . . boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, and I do not profit financially from writing this.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a side-shot to my story called Forty Days. I wouldn't say that this is a series . . . unless a sequel idea screams out at me. In which case, then, yes, this will become part of a series.
> 
> Enjoy!

Goyjo stood at the entrance of the cave, staring out as the rain continued to hammer the landscape. For once in his life, the rain actually bothered him but only because the downpour had left him and his three companions stranded for who-the-hell-knew how long. Their food supply was dangerously low, though Goku had probably braved the weather to find them more, and he and Sanzo both were out of cigarettes. If the rain did not let up soon, well, someone would probably end up dead. He and Sanzo were not known for their cool temperaments and without cigarettes to tide them over . . .

A slight shuffling behind the half-demon caught his attention, and he turned his head a little to see Sanzo walking towards him, a disgruntled expression on the blond's face. Goyjo raised an eyebrow at him, but he did not say a word. Instead, he returned his attention back to the gloomy weather outside and stared. Sanzo stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder and gazed out as well.

For a few moments, they gazed out in silence, watching as the world remained covered in grey. Goyjo noticed, however, Sanzo had started to speak on a couple of occasions, only to snap his mouth shut. There was something bothering the priest, and presenting it to someone had the emotionally crippled man stumped. Goyjo sensed it in the form of irritation that permeated Sanzo's aura. He wanted to ask the priest what the problem was but decided against it. Like with Goku's problem, Sanzo had to be the first one to break the silence and say what was on his mind. Goyjo was not in the habit to press for information. Finally, Sanzo growled out in frustration.

"I accept."

"What?" Goyjo craned his head to gaze at the priest, baffled at his words. Accept? Accept what?

"Your offer from before, you idiot," Sanzo ground out between his teeth. "About . . ."

Realization dawned on Goyjo as the blond-haired man fumbled over the words. He leaned against the cave wall, his arms folded.

"You serious?" he asked. "You're really wanting to do this?"

"Yes. I'm serious."

Goyjo frowned a little, feeling somewhat dubious. Earlier, when he had "proposed" a distraction to the priest, the notion had been shot down and shot down quickly. Goyjo probably would not have even asked if he had not been quite so bored, though he admitted, if only to himself, Sanzo was not bad looking for being a guy. On more than one occasion, he had entertained himself with mentally undressing the priest, and that had been his entire premise on approaching Sanzo. This, however, was somewhat unexpected. When he first mentioned the two of them hiding in that corner for a little while, Goyjo had expected to be turned down, especially since Sanzo took his vows of celibacy quite seriously. To hear Sanzo say now he accepted Goyjo's proposal perplexed the half-demon, and he had to be sure the priest understood the implications and ramifications of what he was now saying he was willing to do.

"You do realize that, should we go through with this, there is no going back?"

"You must think I'm an idiot," Sanzo snorted. Goyjo raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Then you must have given this a lot of thought."

His words provoked a reaction in Sanzo Goyjo had not expected. The scowl that normally marred the blond's features disappeared, only to be replaced with nervousness and uncertainty, and he nodded. He never averted his eyes, though, which was what Goyjo really needed to see. With a nod, he pushed himself away from the stone wall and grabbed Sanzo by the hand, not even giving the blond a chance to protest. Everything he needed rested in the corner he had mentioned to the priest earlier but only by happy coincidence. Goyjo, upon discovering the niche, had liked it so much that he slept there.

Surprisingly enough, as he led Sanzo to his quiet little corner, the blond-haired man never spoke, and Goyjo wondered what was going through the priest's mind. Was he having second thoughts? Was he just doing this as a joke? Goyjo quickly dismissed the notion. Sanzo was not one for joking around about such things. The half-demon, however, promised himself if it started to feel like Sanzo no longer wanted to be distracted in such a manner, he would stop. The idea of having sex with another person was not easy for some people as it was for others. He would have to take it slow for a while.

Once they were in Goyjo's "private" sanctuary, the half-demon whirled around and pulled Sanzo closer to him. His right arm wrapped around the blond's waist, partly to keep Sanzo from stumbling and partly because he really wanted to feel that sleek chest pressed against him. The scriptures were tucked snugly away with Sanzo's things, which enabled better contact. Sanzo simply stared at him, his uncertainty still evident.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Goyjo murmured. He wanted to run his hands along that body, but Sanzo needed to liven up first. Again, the blond-haired man snorted.

"I know I don't," he all but growled out. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Fair enough."

His hand trailed along Sanzo's back, traveling towards those hidden butt cheeks. The other hand snuck into the front of Sanzo's robe, aiming for the one thing guaranteed to elicit a reaction out of the man. All the while, Goyjo kept his eyes trained on Sanzo's face, waiting for some indication the priest truly wanted out of what they were doing. He received none.

Rather, while he still appeared to be nervous and uncertain, Sanzo also looked as if he were starting to enjoy himself. His facial features relaxed a little, and he leaned against the half-demon, his breathing starting to quicken. Sanzo also rested his hands on Goyjo's shoulders as if he were trying to keep himself balanced.

Perhaps, in a way, he was. Goyjo held the priest's cock in his hand, and he was touching it in ways it probably never had before. The fleshy rod hardened and thickened as Goyjo touched it from tip to base, stroking it and teasing it. Sanzo's breathing grew more ragged and harsh as his body thrust against Goyjo's hand. The half-demon tightened his grip on the priest's waist as he continued to work, only to be rewarded with Sanzo's essence spilling onto his hands a few moments later. Spent, the blond-haired man sagged against him, and Sanzo tried to regain his breath.

Since he really did not want his friend and potential lover to collapse to the floor, Goyjo lowered them until they were sitting. Already, Sanzo's eyes drooped, his body relaxed. The pleasure had been one-sided, and he could have complained about it. However, Goyjo kept his mouth shut, contenting himself to hold the blond-haired man for a while. As it did not appear the rain would let up for some time to come, he contented himself with the idea of a second encounter with Sanzo and of warming the priest up to go a little further than touching and hand jobs. In the meantime, they both needed to get some rest. They were going to need it.


End file.
